This invention relates to the installation of channel post supported street signs and more particularly to a socket or sleeve and method for securely installing such channel sign posts in the ground rapidly, efficiently and inexpensively.
Flange shaped sign posts or channel posts in the prior art are installed in the ground by one of two methods. In the most popular method the top of the post is impacted manually or mechanically to drive the post to the required depth into the ground. Since such posts have lengths of generally eight to ten feet or more, the installation requires a worker assisted by at least a second worker to climb above the post to impact the top of the post either with a manually driven sledge or by the use of heavy hand-held equipment. This method clearly involves safety hazards because of the climbing involved and because at least one worker is substantially always working above the positional level of his head. If mechanical equipment is used to impact the top of the sign post, not only is at least one additional worker still required, but initial equipment costs and maintenance costs increase the expense of installing the sign. In the second method, a length of circular pipe having an inside diameter of approximately three and one-half inches is sealed at the bottom with a V-shaped configuration by swaging or the like, and the pipe is driven into the ground to a required depth of approximately 24 inches. The channel post is then inserted into the hollow of the pipe and a metal wedge is thereafter hammered into engagement with the channel post and the wall of the pipe to lock the post in position. This method requires large forces to impact the top of the pipe to displace the ground by the pipe, and also requires impacting of the wedge against the post. Thus, large hand-held mechanical impacting equipment is required which also necessitates the use of more than one worker and substantial equipment maintenance costs.
In a search of the prior art, the following patents were located relating to the impacting of a post, column or pipe into the ground: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,994; 4,565,251; 4,315,551 and 2,902,832. In each case the post, column or pipe is struck on the end remote from the end entering the ground. A less relevant patent located during the search is U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,005 which relates to a log splitter impacted on the end remote from the log entering end. The aforesaid art confirms that the driving of a post or the like into the ground by striking it at the upper end presents inherent safety hazards.